Birthday Blues
by Sweetdeath04
Summary: No mother should miss her sons birthday and the League is going to make sure Mina doesn't miss Quincey's. But is it really such a wise idea to keep their plan a secret from her?
1. Miserable Mina

Disclaimer: Ugh, this is getting annoying. I don't own anything related to LXG. I also don't own Quincy Harker or any other characters that you may recognise from the novel by Bram Stoker, Dracula.

**A.N.**_ Okay, why I'm writing this is beyond me. I have two other fics which I could do with updating. I guess I'm just in a very LXG mood. I think that Quincy Harker, Mina's son, is just cool so I wanted to bring him into this fanfic. I love fics with Quincy in them, especially **Black Summons** by **Drakena the Destroyer** (read it!). If anyone else has a ficcy with Quincy mentioned in it, I'd love to read it so tell me! I also have no idea what is going to happen in this fic, as it is with all my other fics! Anyway, on with the show!_

_**Birthday Blues**_

**Miserable Mina**

It was a fine day, nearing the end of October, when the League, was assembling in the Dining Room for breakfast.

"Morning chaps! Am I last?" A voice without a body, only a black leather coat, spoke up cheerfully as it entered the large room. Any normal person might have thought they were hallucinating the first time they met Rodney Skinner.

But the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, as they were called, had been living with the Invisible Man for almost four months, and didn't find the presence of a walking, talking, and usually annoying coat in any way unusual.

"Well done Skinner, for once you're_ not_ the only one we're all waiting for!" Tom Sawyer leaned back in his chair and grinned at his friend.

Skinner glanced around and did a check. "Mina?" he said as he joined the others at the large table.

"Yep, you're going to have to watch yourself Skinner. She may just steal your spotlight of being last down!" Tom's grin stretched across his features.

Skinner shook his head, his own invisible grin becoming wider by the moment. Him and Sawyer had become good friends ever since the incident with the flame thrower in Mongolia, in which Skinner had undoubtedly saved Tom's life. Skinner still maintained that he _wasn't_ going soft.

"That woman's can find her way around this machine. I can't!"

"Talking of Mina," this time it was Henry Jekyll who sparked up the conversation, "has anyone noticed something a bit, I don't know, _different_ about her recently?"

It was Nemo's turn to participate in the conversation. "Yes, Mrs Harker has been acting strangely. She's quieter than usual and appears to be spending more time in her lab than is normal for her."

"Sounds like she's bored to me. I know when I'm bored I do what I do best. Stay silent, strip, and sneak around your rooms!" This was obviously Skinner's interjection.

"We're not all like you, Mr Skinner," Nemo gave Skinner a look of disapproval.

"Mina _has_ seemed a bit depressed lately, you're right about that Jekyll." Tom steered the conversation back on track again.

Skinner snorted and apparently missed the warning looks that were shot in his direction, though you couldn't be sure. "She's acting all emotional and_ woman-y_ you mean!"

The four men looked at each other. All four were completely bewildered as to why their vampire friend would be acting this way. Strangely enough it was Hyde that suggested the most plausible answer.

'_What about that kid of hers?' _said the dark, rough voice in the back of Henry's head.

'_What?'_

'_Last week, before all this started, you asked her a bit about her past and she said she had a son staying with family friends back in England. Honestly, are you stupid Henry? She probably misses the little bugger! She's a woman!'_

Henry chuckled to himself. '_I didn't realise you had any compassion or interest in anyone else's feeling Edward!'_

Ignoring Hyde's string of curses, Jekyll informed his companions of what he had learned.

"Skinner, normally I wouldn't ask but-" Nemo was cut off.

"Let me guess, you wish me to put my talents to use, have a sneak about our dear ladies room and see if there is anything I can dig up on this kid of hers. Correct? Well, it'll be my pleasure!"

"The man's body may be invisible, but at least his brain can make an appearance from time to time." Tom grinned.

They men heard footsteps and closed the topic of conversation with two final warnings to Skinner.

"If I hear that you've stolen anything aboard my ship, there will be hell to pay Skinner!" said Nemo.

"And whatever you do,-" this was Tom,

"Don't get caught!" they all said in unison.

The double doors opened.

"Who? Me?" Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief, mouthed to them.

Jekyll looked up as Mina entered. "Just on time Mrs Harker. We thought we'd have to start without you!"

**A.N.**_ You don't have to tell me that most of this will probably be inaccurate. I'm not the sort who researches things. I tend to jump straight in and regret it afterwards! _

_So what did you think? The characters might be a bit OOC and if so please tell me how to fix it!_

_Love it? Hate it? Want to smash my head in with a baseball bat? Please Review and tell me!_

**_Sweetdeath04_**


	2. Sneaky Skinner

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue! If you do, I'll poke you with a pointy stick!

**A.N. **_I'm back! I must confess, when I posted chapter one, I was considering taking it down again because I thought that no one was reading it. Then my two wonderful reviewers came along and convinced me to update. Besides, **I** like it, even if no one else does! But a great thanks goes to my reviewers!_

_**Silent Bob 546: **Aw thanks! You're my first reviewer! I will indeed keep on writing! Glad you like it! Thanks!_

_**Drakena the Destroyer: **Thanks! Yeh, the League just need to get a few facts sorted first before they can get to England and hunt out Qunicey! Thanks! _

**Sneaky Skinner**

Having left breakfast slightly earlier than everyone else, Skinner had shed his clothing and darted along to Mina's room on the Nautilus. Taking care not to disturb and of the items, he hunted through each set of drawers with a determination that frightened even him. It was not usual for him to use his uniqueness to _help_ any of his companions who might be going through some emotional turmoil.

Several times he had a momentary lapse in concentration, for example when he searched through a drawer which container Mrs Harker's underwear, but always began searching again with a new vigour. Eventually he found something which he thought might be of some use.

Several pictures of people that were apparently of some importance to Mina were stashed away in a drawer, along with a letter. Skinner considered bringing them back to show the other male League members but decided against it as Nemo's warning remained in his head.

There were three pictures. On the top of the pile there was one of a man that Skinner was sure he had seen before, Mina herself and a small boy who looked to be about two years old. The two adults were smiling happily and the child was looking around him curiously, taking in his surrounding. Flipping it over, Skinner noticed Mina's neat writing. It said _"Jonathan, Quincey and me."_

So that's who the man was! Mina's late husband, Jonathan Harker! His picture was in the files the League had each been given about each other and their mission, however fake it had been.

The second picture had the trio in it as well, but they were accompanied by three other men. Turning it over, Skinner looked for more names, and found them._ "Jonathan, Quincey, me, Abraham Van Helsing, Arthur Holmwood (Lord Godalming) and John Seward. _

'_So,'_ Skinner thought with some amusement, _'Mina's used to tagging along with a group of men. Interesting.'_

The third and final picture was of this Quincey kid, except he was older. He was no longer the two year old, but now was a strapping young lad of seven or eight. He looked scarily like his mother. Taking a good look at this final picture, letting it stick in his mind, he put the photos back in the drawer. Carefully he opened the letter.

"_27th June 1899_

_Seward's Lunatic Asylum,_

_London,_

_England_

_My dearest Mina,_

_Need you really ask? Of course young Quincey can stay with us! Marie and I would be happy to have him around for a while. Don't fret my dear lady!_

_Goodness, last time we met I found that I have to agree with your opinion that he does indeed possess some of the spirit of our friend Quincey Morris!_

_Bring the boy here whenever you need to and we shall talk more on your arrival._

_Yours truly,_

_Dr John Seward"_

"Handy," said Skinner quietly to himself.

One of the traits of being a gentleman thief was having a good memory. You needed to remember where you've been and how to get back to it. London was a big place and that was were Skinner did most of his 'work' before he M's men caught him, and he knew the city like the back or his hand, so to speak. Memorising an address was no problem, especially as it was a lunatic asylum.

A slow grin crossed Skinner's face. This guy, Seward, running the asylum might be tempted to become his own patient after a run in with Rodney Skinner.

Approaching footsteps alerted him and he swore to himself as he stuffed the letter back into the drawer and shut it. The door opened and Mina Harker walked in. Skinner restrained the wish to groan and stayed as silent as possible.

They had been at sea for a number of days and the lady vampire hadn't tasted blood in quite a while. Skinner didn't wish to be the cause of her having an early meal. That meal, of course, being him!

If he didn't want to get caught, Skinner would just have to stay quiet until Mina left, and only then could he make his escape.

**A.N.**_ So what'd you think? At the end of Dracula in Jonathan Harkers note it said that Dr Seward and Lord Godalming were happily married so I just chose a name at random for Dr Seward's wife. So now you know who Marie is!_

_I'm begging you, please review! It will make me very happy and be in your debt forever!_

_TTFN!_

_**Sweetdeath04** _


	3. Action Plan

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own, You don't sue!

**A.N.** _Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about the delay, though considering the distance of time between chapters of my other fics, I reckon I'm not doing too badly when it comes to updating!_

_Anyhow, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!_

**vicky: **_Thanks for your review! Who's your favourite character? I'm on a writing high, even if it doesn't seem so in this chapter! Thanks!_

**Drakena the Destroyer: **_I can't wait till the League meet Quincey either! It's going to be s much fun! Thanks for your review!_

**Silent Bob 546: **_Yeah! Skinner's great at sneaking about! He's so much fun to write! Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!_

**phenomina: **_Truthfully, I don't know if there's going to be any pairings, but nearer the end their might be a little of Mina/Tom. I'd like to hope so! Thank you so much for your kind review! I was jumping for joy when I got it. Jumping so high I hit my head on the roof! Thanks so much!_

_And now, on with the very short show!_

**Action Plan**

Captain Nemo was doing his own research whilst Skinner was snooping about Mrs Harker's cabin. For Skinner's sake, he sincerely hoped he wasn't caught.

Nemo wasn't alone in his research however. Jekyll and Sawyer were helping him. At the minute Henry was bent over a notebook and was chewing the end of a pen. He was thinking of excuses of why to go back to England. Tom was leaning back in a chair with a copy of the file the League members had received, containing information about each other. Nemo was pouring over maps, plotting the shortest and most direct routes to all the docks in England. That was where he was sure Harker Junior would be.

Tom was first to speak up. "Listen to this! '_Mina and Jonathan had one child, Quincey Harker, who was born on the 6th of November.'_ That's when we have to be back for!" He paused, his face screwed up in thought. "How much time does that give us?"

"A week and a day."

"Eight days."

The answers from Nemo and Jekyll were simultaneous. The room lapsed back into silence again. Nemo strained his ears to hear any sounds of Skinner. Thankfully he heard nothing.

Stooping over the maps again, he tried to work out how long a voyage to each dock from their current position would take. The hands of the clock continued to tick steadily.

Jekyll finally looked up from his work and stretched. "Gentlemen," he said softly as though he was afraid of being overheard, which was understandable, "I think I have a plan."

Nemo and Sawyer looked up sharply.

"I considered several ideas but only one will be of any use to us." He spoke slowly, making sure that every word was heard clearly. "We could set up a fake message saying that someone back in England needs the help of the League. We go back and a couple of us go to find our 'employer', this is what we tell Mina, when in reality we search for the boy and bring him back here. All the people on board have to do is keep her preoccupied."

Nemo nodded slowly as Jekyll and Sawyer watched him. It was the Captains choice in any matter concerning the Nautilus.

"Well done Jekyll, you've out done yourself," Nemo praised. Henry beamed, ignoring the sarcastic laugh from Hyde.

"So we have our action plan, what do we do now, asides wait for Skinner?" Tom's question was a good one. His own stomach answered it with a growl. Checking his pocket watch, Jekyll laughed.

"It's time for dinner already! Come on, we can finish this later!"

**A.N.**_ You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write! Every writer's worst nightmare, I'll tell you! The fact that part of it was written one night, the next bit a few weeks later, and so on, didn't make it any easier. _

_I'm sorry this chapter's so short! I know, it's awful!_

_Please review!_

_**Sweetdeath04** _


	4. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't deserve to own it. Sigh…

**A.N. **_Okay, I know I said I'd update soon and I know I haven't! I'm so sorry! But first I had writers block which lasted well over a year and then, when I did feel like writing I was shipped off to Finland for a week, and then to Scotland after that so I haven't been able to write much!!! I'm sorry! I could also blame my job but that might be milking it…_

_Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I have not abandoned this fic and I don't intend to! So thank you to all of you who are still reading and please, __**please**__ review! Otherwise it might be another two years before I update again!_

_Sorry for the wait, but here it is__…_

_**Coming Home**_

Skinner let out a sigh of relief. She had finally left her strange chemical concoctions and went down to dinner. Mina wasn't all that interesting to spy on, Skinner contemplated to himself as he gulped down huge gasps of air as loudly as he liked. She didn't talk to herself or give away anything that could be used as blackmail.

The reason why he was so out of breath was because of a few too many times he had been sure that Mina's super sensitive vampire senses had detected his inhaling and exhaling. He would have to hold his breath until the disturbance passed.

Now as he struggled to his feet he found himself stiff from crouching in the same position for hours on end. '_Pull yourself together Rodney. You're not getting old, are you?' _ Dismissing the idea he stretched several times and headed down to a well deserved dinner.

……………

Dinner was an almost over when one of Nemo's men reported the message- or rather, the fake message.

"Yes, Utterson's an old friend of mine," Henry stated as each member of the League stared over his shoulder at the hastily constructed message for help. "He was a great help to me during my first… transformations. He still lives in London, I presume."

Tom, who was standing next to Mina, felt her tense beside him as she looked up sharply. "London?" she murmured, her voice controlled. As Nemo looked up at her questioningly she attempted to pass off her hope as concern.

"I was only wondering, when we left London the League was supposed to be a secret, correct?"

Nemo nodded, keeping the vampires attention as so she missed the demoralising looks of defeat that passed between Sawyer and Jekyll.

"And, considering that we were pulled together only as part of a greater plot, shouldn't we _still_ be a secret to the public?" Mina finished her speech and instantly regretted starting it in the first place. She desperately wanted to return to London, and soon, at that. "Of course, if someone in the government found out, which I'm sure they have by now, they may have contacted any families and close friends we have…" She added quickly.

Henry cleared his throat, "If I might add," he started, "if there really _is_ a crisis sweeping the nation, the government might believe that the call of a friend is more likely to bring us back than the name of someone we've never met. And John," he paused, looking down at the message, "would never think of _tricking_ us into returning to London. Especially as he knows the true nature of my 'condition'."

"So I think we can safely assume that this isn't another ploy to create a grand army," Tom interjected, "but the real question is, are we going to London or not?"

Each member of League of Extraordinary Gentlemen looked at each other, three sporting secret little smiles on their faces, one with hope in her eyes. "Yes," they answered as one.

The four men who had hurriedly brought together the plan to reunite Mina with her son, were now sitting in the Nemo's drawing room putting together the final part of the plan.

Skinner reeled off the address of Doctor Seward's Asylum and they were able to quickly enough pinpoint it on a map of London. All in all, Nemo figured, they would reach London late on the fifth of November and the next day two of their number could track down young Master Harker while the unlucky two who were left behind would keep Mina occupied and, hopefully, unsuspicious.

Meanwhile, Mina stood on the deck as the submersible ship travelled swiftly towards London. Soon, she thought, soon she would see Quincey again. And, with a little bit of luck, she might just be able to slip away from their new mission to see him on his ninth birthday.

"Mrs Harker?" Sawyer's voice called from the hatchway, "We're going under soon. Captain Nemo says that if there are no unforeseen problems we should arrive in London on November the fifth."

What Tom noticed, but didn't comment on, was the smile that graced Mina's lips and the sudden light in her eyes at his words.

**A.N.**_Whew! I did it! You gotta love the League! They rock!_

_Next update should be before the end of the year! Na, just joking! It'll be up in, hopefully, the next two weeks. I've got exam results coming out on Tuesday and I need to pick the courses I want to do for the next two years. English or Physics…_

_Anyway, please, please review! Tell me that someone still likes this story after two years!!!_

_**Sweetdeath04**_


	5. Feeding Lies

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**A.N. **_Okay, I haven't updated in an age even though I promised I would. School's evil, 'kay? _

_Thank you to everyone who review Chapter Four! Some of those reviews really made my day! You're all so sweet!_

_So here's Chapter Five, a bit delayed, but still here!_

**Feeding Lies**

The following week passed too slowly for Mina. Thoughts of her return to London and to Quincey constantly distracted her during her meetings with the rest of the League whilst they prepared for their return. She doubted the men noticed, however, as they too seemed sidetracked from their work.

When each of them were focusing on the task at hand, their apprehension was obvious. Each were worried about walking into another trap. After their previous mission had been so costly, with the loss of their friend and comrade Allan Quartermaine, they didn't want to risk anything similar happening this time around.

There was also the problem of Edward Hyde. Mr Hyde was a wanted man in England. None knew if he had been granted amnesty or not following the League's misadventure. After all, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen was nothing but a sham.

Yes, they had their share of problem's but they had a plan, of sorts. At midday on November the fifth, Dr Jekyll and Skinner were to travel by carriage to meet John Utterson. Nemo would have been glad to provide one of his 'Nemomobile's' as Tom called them, but they all decided that subtly was more of the essence than time. Dr Jekyll, being a personal friend of Utterson, was the obvious choice to go. However, should they be walking straight into a trap, Henry was going to need some assistance. Assistance that the opposition didn't know about. Who would be better for the job than Skinner? The rest of the League had to remain on board the Nautilus and wait for a communication from Jekyll or Skinner, no matter how strong the urge to shoot, fight or suck blood unnecessarily became.

And at some point, in all this chaos, Mina had to take a little trip to see her son. Preferably without the rest of her company from finding out.

They were aware that she had a son- at least, Jekyll was. But Mina wasn't the type to divulge personal information unnecessarily. Besides, Quincey was safer with John and Marie Steward at the her friend's asylum. Safer where the lunatic's were locked behind closed doors than on board a submersible ship where all manner of mayhem freely roamed. And if he was _here_, well, it was too risky. He could easily find out about her own disposition- a nature, she was all too glad that he had not inherited.

* * *

Skinner was nursing his head in his hands when he was joined in Nemo's private study by the rest of the men.

"She knows!" he wailed, most uncharacteristically, when the door was closed. "I'm sure of it! She keeps shooting me these funny looks- she must know I was in her room!"

The three other noticeably relaxed. "Don't worry," Tom offered, "I'll spin her a few tales about you being back to your old tricks again."

Skinner's head hit the desk in front of him, muffling his mumbling about keeping his neck invisible for the rest of his life.

Nemo gestured politely for Sawyer and Jekyll to take a seat as he spoke, "Has anyone gotten any inclination that Mrs Harker is _not_ buying this tale of deceit that we're weaving?"

"So far she has seemed more distracted by returning to London than _we_ are," stated Jekyll. "Though I don't know how long it's going to last. Once Skinner and I depart," he addressed Nemo and Sawyer, "you're going to have you're work cut out for you to keep her one the Nautilus."

Nemo nodded sagely. "I find it hard to believe that we haven't revealed anything unintentionally. If we have, it may be then that she notices it."

Tom rose from his seat. "It's not a good idea for us to be meeting so often in private. I'll go to the library- I think I saw Mina head in that direction earlier." Before he opened the door to leave he slapped Skinner on the back, "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you off the hook!" As the thief nodded appreciatively, Tom addressed the others, "Someone fill me in later, will you?" And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Tom strolled down the long corridors of the Nautilus, whistling to himself. Their plan would work, he was confident of that. His main concern right now was how they were going to convince Dr Steward to release young Quincey into their care. Jekyll was reasonable and, on his own, may be able to convince Steward to let them 'borrow' the boy, so to speak. But Skinner…

Skinner was more likely to attempt a kidnapping, if Jekyll didn't keep a firm leash on him.

Tom silenced his whistling as he approached the library. Sure enough, Mrs Harker was sitting at one of the tables, engrossed in a book that was too thick for Sawyer's likings.

He cleared his throat as he entered, breaking the deathly silence of the room. As Mina looked up, he offered her a smile.

"I thought we had trained Skinner out of his bad habits, but, as they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Mina smiled wryly as Tom took a seat opposite her, "I doubt Mr Skinner would appreciate being called 'old', though the term 'dog' doubtlessly suits him at times."

Tom chuckled, "I hope he doesn't try anything whilst we're in London."

"Jekyll, I'm sure, will have the foresight to warn his friend of Skinner's ways, if it is indeed a friend they're going to meet. If it's not, well, I certainly won't begrudge Skinner a little thievery."

So she didn't seem to suspect Skinner then. Good. As they entered into an amiable conversation, Tom decidedly drew the chatter away from the topic of the imminent return to London.

**A.N.** _I'm sure you all must be sick of nothing actually happening in these chapters. But that's the last chapter that's just explanation. Next chapter will be longer! It'll be Jekyll and Skinner meeting with Quincey. _

_C__hapter's should be coming quicker now, even if exams do start in less than two weeks because I know exactly where I'm taking this, starting from the next chapter._

_Speaking of which, this and another of my fic__s, __**Shades of Grey**__, are my top priorities in the fanfiction world right now. I'm currently trying to finish everything before I start anything new, and there's a lot I want to start._

_Thanks so much to everyone who__'s reviewed. I appreciate your support so much! _

_**Sweetdeath04**_


	6. Biding Time

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A.N. **_Okay, so it wasn't as swift an update as I had hoped, but exams are evil. I'm just over half way through my AS-levels and I can already see the list of resits I'm going to have next year ____._

_Right, thanks to my two wonderful reviewers; this is for you! Hope you enjoy!_

**Biding Time**

The League rose before dawn broke on November the fifth. The sky was a filthy dark grey and the clouds were ready to spill their tears over London. As the ramp hit the docks with a clang they men and woman were going rapidly going over the plan a final time.

"And if anything even _appears_ to be going wrong-"

"I know," muttered the invisible man, wearily, "I'll contact you as soon as humanely possible."

"And don't-"

"Steal anything, I know."

"If I hear even a candlestick has gone missing in within five miles of where you are-"

"I will never set foot on board the Nautilus again, I _know_, Nemo!"

Jekyll clambered into the carriage that had been waiting for them, handing the driver a slip of paper with an address inked on it before turning back to the rest of the League.

"If everything goes to plan, we'll be back by tomorrow morning or will at least have sent word. It will be difficult to travel at night with the celebrations," he said, referring to Bonfire Night. "But then," he mussed, "a pair such as us might not be so easily noticed."

Nemo nodded sagely. "Either way, we will wait." And on that final note, he shut the door behind Skinner and stepped backwards as the carriage began to roll away.

As Jekyll and Skinner approached the end of the street the driver took a glance at the address he had been handed before taking a scrupulous look over his shoulder at the two men behind him.

Steward's Lunatic Asylum. He wondered which one of the odd pair was checking in.

* * *

As Tom, with a final wave at the carriage, jogged up the ramp it was Mina who asked, "And what _do_ we do until we here from them?"

"We do what Nemo said," replied Tom. "We wait. We don't know how far word of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen has travelled. As much as we'd like to believe that it was a secret when we were dragged into M's farce, it could just as easily be public knowledge. We're lucky enough to arrive here on Bonfire Night- we won't be as easily spotted- but it would probably be best for us all to stay put for now. At least," he amended, "until we get word from Jekyll and Skinner."

"I'm afraid, Mrs Harker," Nemo inputted, "that our shore leave will have to wait."

Mina nodded at both men before turning on her heal and heading for her room. Thus, she missed the look Sawyer gave Nemo. It was a look that plainly stated, _I think we drew the short straw._

* * *

It was easy to get lost in the Nautilus if one wasn't quite sure where they were going. Even a momentary lapse of concentration could send the most experienced crew member down a wrong pathway that would keep them wandering for the better part of an hour. At least, that's what the League had been told.

Which was why it aggravated Mina to no end that she had traversed every corridor of the ship at least three times inside the last two hours. She was on her fourth lap of the ship when she met Nemo.

"You are unusually impatient, Mrs Harker, about being confined to the ship," the captain stated as he approached her.

She gave a wry smile in return. "Not 'unusually impatient', just unusually bad at hiding it, I'm afraid."

"Perhaps," Nemo stated slowly, "I could allow Agent Sawyer and yourself a couple of hours on solid land before the bonfire celebrations begin tonight. He is also showing his impatience more than usual," he stated, referring to the younger man. "And when his temperament is less than his usual optimistic self he does insist in degrading my Lady by calling her a boat." The captain gave a small, rueful smile.

Mina's hopes were raised and dashed in a single sentence. She longed for the chance that Nemo offered to leave the Nautilus, but a couple of hours was hardly enough time to cross London in order to see Quincey. Not only that but it would be impossible to shake off Agent Sawyer before she could fulfil the visit.

No, she would have to be patient. She would wait until this particular mission was over before straying from the League, even for a moment. It was impossible to know when she may be needed.

But that wouldn't stop her from accepting Nemo's offer with gratitude. "I believe that would be a most welcome offer, Captain."

And as she waited at the ramp for Tom she couldn't help but think that this would be a most welcome distraction.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Skinner and Jekyll approached their destination. Both men had been slipping in and out of sleep throughout the journey, catching up from the previous few nights. But now, both were awake and alert.

The driver jumped out and opened the door for the gentlemen before leaving again. There was no point of him staying. Both men had a feeling it might take quite a bit of convincing for John Steward to let them take Quincey Harker away with them.

Standing outside the door, Doctor Jekyll straightened his jacket, nervously fiddling with his watch as he waited for the invisible man to meticulously apply paint to his face and neck and button up his coat. It was one of the first times he had seen the thief fully clothed, trousers, jumper and all.

When he was done, Jekyll gave rang a bell that hung by the door. It was answered a few moments later by a young boy who looked about eleven or twelve. He knew what he wanted to say but he was shocked into silence. The lad had the same colour of hair as Mina Harker, the same shape of face, only the eyes were different. There was no doubt that this was Quincey Harker.

"Uncle John!" he turned briefly and called out, "There are two gentlemen at the door. One's visible, the other's not!"

Skinner looked at the boy, startled. "Here, how'd you kn-"

Young Harker cut him off, pointing at his cheek, "You missed a spot," he hinted.

At that moment an older man, perhaps around Henry's age, appeared behind Quincey. He looked startled at the two visitors, but he composed himself quickly. "Well Quincey," he said to the boy, confirming their suspicions of his identity, "let the gentlemen in then."

**A.N. **_I'm sorry! It's another filler chapter! I'm so sorry!_

_Anyway, Quincey was originally going to be quite a bit younger__, but I had a brainwave for the chapter after this so I decided to make him a bit more mature. I like this version a bit more, I must say!_

_Next chapter will be up soon, I hope! This is currently my top priority fanfic, so if I fail my maths exams, I'll can blame this fic._

_Drop us a line (or a review) and tell me what you think, 'kay?_

_**Sweetdeath04**_


	7. Quincey Harker

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A.N. **_Wow, an update! And it's not even a week since the last one! Anyway, thanks goes to my two wonderful reviewers- you never fail to make my day! Things finally start to happen in this chapter! Come to think of it, this is probably the penultimate chapter! Scary! Anyway, I might as well get this finished before I need to start revising for my last two exams!_

_Enjoy!_

**Quincey Harker**

Jekyll and Skinner- who was smearing more grease paint onto his face- warily followed the man and Young Harker inside. This welcome was the last thing either of them had expected. However it seemed that their host was just as on edge as they were.

"Quincey," he began, as they were led into a cosy sitting room with an open fire which Skinner made sure to place himself beside, "go and find Marie and see if she needs help with anything."

"Uncle John-" the boy began to protest.

"No arguments. Go!"

Quincey held his ground, "If this is about Mum, I'm not leaving!" He then turned to the two members of the league. "It _is_ about her, isn't it?"

With startling blue eyes staring them down, even Skinner didn't have the heart to lie. However the truth was a bit more complicated than one word would allow them to explain.

"Yes," replied Skinner.

"No," answered Jekyll.

Both men looked at each other before replying in sync, "It's complicated."

Quincey's guardian sighed and ran a weary hand through his hair, "Can we just sort one thing out? Is Mina Harker in any way…" he searched for a word, "Incapacitated?"

Jekyll gave both man and child a small smile before shaking his head, "No, Mina is just fine."

Relief was palpable on the other man's face. "I'm glad," he said softly. Then, turning back to Quincey, he said, "Now, off with you! I need to talk with these gentlemen for a little while."

Quincey scowled, nevertheless he turned and left the room.

The man turned back to Jekyll and Skinner with another sigh. "Sorry about that. "Doctor John Steward, by the way," he said in reference to himself.

From the fire Skinner raised a hand in a lazy wave, "Rodney Skinner."

"Doctor Henry Jekyll," Jekyll held out a tentative hand. Steward grasped it and shook it firmly. He gestured at the various seats around the room, meaning for them to settle themselves.

When they had seated themselves, Steward began, all the while staring at a picture on the mantelpiece, "I read through the file Mina received before she left, so I'm aware of your own… conditions, as I'm sure you are aware of hers." He looked up, "The only reason for two members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen to arrive at my door is something concerning Mina and Quincey. Please," he pleaded, "we haven't heard anything in months. What's happening? Why are you really here?"

* * *

It was over an hour later when Jekyll made his way up the staircase and knocked on the second door on the right. After hearing a reluctant, "Come in," he opened the door, poking his head around it before fully entering.

Quincey was sitting on the corner of the bed, shoes tossed across the floor. He was staring at the same picture as Steward's eyes had flickered to whilst they explained their intentions. It showed a younger Mina and Jonathon Harker smiling over a baby who he could only assume to be Quincey. He didn't even look up as Jekyll entered, closing the door behind him.

Silence enveloped the room for what seemed like eternity, only to be broken when Quincey spoke. "It's my fault she left."

Henry was well aware of who he was referring to. His natural instinct was to deny it on Mina's behalf, but he knew that sometimes it was better to just let someone talk in order to get rid of any feelings of guilt.

Quincey continued, "She only left because she was scared of hurting me. Uncle Abraham tried to stop her- he said that you all were dangerous men." Henry winced at the blunt truth of the statement. "But she said that she was just as dangerous."

There was a lull in the quiet monotone chatter for a few brief moments. Then, in a much lighter tone, Quincey stated, "You don't seem _too_ dangerous," turning his head to look at Jekyll inquisitively. The man almost laughed.

"Pack whatever you think you'll need," Jekyll turned to go back out the door, waiting for the inevitable question.

"What?"

He looked over his shoulder at the boy and offered him a small smile, "I'm sure you'd like to see your mother," he said. "And I know she wants to see you."

As he walked out the door he heard Quincey jump off the bed, "Wait!" Quincey grabbed his arm, pulling the older man around to face him. "Don't tell her I know about the curse! Please! I'm not supposed to know! Just don't tell- don't tell _anyone_!" He looked into Jekyll's eyes despairingly.

"I won't," Jekyll replied reassuringly. "Everyone's allowed to have a few secrets." He felt his heart lighten when he saw the boy grin.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Henry," Jekyll cut in. "My name's Henry Jekyll. And I'm very pleased to meet you, Quincey Harker."

If it was possible, Quincey's grin widened even further.

* * *

Downstairs, in the sitting room, Skinner was having a harder time believing that Doctor Steward was actually trusting them and not planning to stab them in the back at any moment.

Steward had been making ready a coach to take the three men plus Quincey to the Nautilus. As Skinner helped himself to the scotch in the liquor cabinet, he returned.

"The coach should be here in about half an hour," he informed Skinner, then, noticing the bottle he was attempting to hide behind his back, said, "And help yourself to the scotch." Just as he was about to leave the room, Skinner said something that made him halt in his tracks.

"Why do you trust us? Not that I'm not grateful that you're making our job easier for us or anything," he paused, "but I'm not used to people believing everything we say. How do you know we won't try and kill you and the boy while you sleep?"

"Mr Skinner, if you had any intention of harming Quincey Harker you would have to get through his mother first," he laughed dryly. "And if anyone posed a threat to her son, even Mr Hyde wouldn't stand a chance against Mina. Do you know why she decided to join the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen? What they offered her?" Skinner replied in the negative. "They offered her a cure for her curse." He laughed bitterly. "She was quick to inform them that there was no such thing, nor would there ever be. So she asked for something else."

Skinner waited. He had wondered what had possessed each member of the league to join up. This was his chance to find what Mina Harker's services could be bought for.

"She asked for a way to control her vampirism for periods of time."

"But she's had no trouble controlling it when she was on board the Nautilus," Skinner injected.

"Perhaps not. If so, it's a blessing. But she was terrified for so long that she would hurt her son."

Everything fell into place. Mina hadn't returned before now because she was afraid of putting her son at risk. She hadn't mentioned him for fear of dragging him into the sordid mess that league had found themselves in.

Steward smiled as something inside Skinner seemed to click. "Now, why I believe your story is a different matter," he said, smiling. "I deal with the mentally unstable on a daily basis. I've seen all there is to see when it comes to matters of the mind. There have been times, I'll admit, that I've considered admitting myself into my own hospital. And I know that _anyone_ who would even consider such an outrageous plan is either quite daft or," his voice softened, "he must care very much. And I know that neither of you belong in my asylum."

As Steward left, Skinner took a long drink straight from the bottle of scotch. It seemed that he had a lot to learn about his vampire friend yet.

* * *

They travelled at night so that they would arrive at the docks in the early morning. The coach took the back streets to avoid the crowds gathered in celebration of Guy Fawkes Night. As midnight drew near, everyone in the coach slept, ignoring the fireworks.

All but Skinner. In his occupation, one worked by night and squandered their earnings by day. And as the clock tower chimed midnight he leaned over, giving Quincey a sharp poke in the ribs.

"Oi!" he hissed as Quincey looked up blearily. "Happy Birthday!"

Quincey flashed him a quick grin before dozing off again, but Skinner couldn't help but notice the smile that remained on his face.

He wasn't going soft, damn it!

* * *

As midnight struck on the Nautilus, all was silent. Mina glided through the corridors without making a sound. Her vamperic abilities would be enhanced by the darkness, so she should be able to pay her son a very quick visit and be back by morning, she calculated.

And she wasn't going to let any of Nemo's guards stand in her way.

As she approached the hatch that would take her outside she heard footsteps approach and she readied herself to put down the guard without serious injury.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

Mina's resolve faltered and died a quick death. When they had rescued the engineers and their families from M's fortress they found one boy whose father had died whilst in captivity. The boy's mother, it seemed, had died years before. Not knowing what to do with the child, Nemo had taken him on as an apprentice to one of his engineers and the boy was only to happy to comply, showing a flare for engineering that he had inherited from his father.

When they had found him, he had been dressed in rags and filthy. Now, kitted out in one of Nemo's uniforms, the strapping lad of fifteen looked desperate to please his new master.

"Mrs Harker, ma'am, Captain Nemo says that no one is to leave the ship. Not even the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

Mina smiled softly at the boy, "Of course," she said quietly, as so not to disturb the rest of the ship. "Thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome, Ma'am!" The boy looked relieved as she turned to go back to her quarters.

No, Mina would not be leaving the Nautilus tonight. And as she made her way back to her quarters she couldn't help but wonder if Nemo _knew_.

**A.N.**_ Wow! My longest chapter yet! What do you think? It's always good to hear feedback from those of you who read this fic. After all, it's you I'm writing for!_

_**Sweetdeath04**_


	8. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen or any of the characters mentioned from other works of literature.

**A.N. **_First and foremost, thank you all so much for the reviews for Chapter Seven! They were very much appreciated! And, once again, I must apologise for the wait. My life was taken over by exams, Doctor Who, CSI, my birthday, my driving test and many other things._

_Okay, and to my anonymous reviewer, __**redjegger: **__Thank you so much for your continued interest in this story! I love to see your reviews, as ever! I adore Van Helsing- actually, I adore all the characters in Dracula! But no, no Van Helsing in this fic! Maybe next time! Thanks again! _

_This is the final chapter folks! Come on, big "Awwwwwww!". No?__ Okay then… _

_Enjoy!_

**Reunion **

Mina didn't sleep much that night. Granted, as a vampire and an immortal she didn't really _need _to sleep but it was a habit that she didn't particularly _want_ to break.

Nevertheless, Mina Harker didn't get much sleep. She couldn't shake the feeling that Nemo _knew_ why she was so desperate to escape the confines of the Nautilus. Of course, if he had read the files they had received on each other before they had first departed London, he was bound to know about Quincey and even that it was his birthday. However, the thought that he would have actually remember such an insignificant little detail or have looked at the files recently enough for that particular detail to be of any importance seemed unlikely.

Perhaps it was someone else who had mentioned it. She had mentioned the fact that she had a young son to Henry a few weeks ago, but it had only been in passing in a conversation.

Of course, she could just be overreacting. But really, she didn't see the reasoning in putting a child on guard duty when the Nautilus was at her most vulnerable: docked in London. Not the Nautilus was _ever_ truly vulnerable.

Still, she couldn't brush off this nagging little feeling. As she got ready to leave her quarters for breakfast she resolved to have a little chat with Nemo later. If he really did know about Quincey she would prefer it if he kept her son's existence to himself. After all, the last thing she wanted was for her little boy- not so little anymore at eleven years of age, she mused- to get mixed up in such a dangerous business.

* * *

When Quincey awoke sunlight was streaming through windows of the carriage, voices that he recognised as Uncle John's and Henry Jekyll's, were chatting softly and the invisible man was snoring gently.

After a quick, "Good morning," and being informed that they would be arriving at the docks in less than an hour, Quincey was content to stare out of the carriage window, straining his eyes to see as far into the distance as possible so that he could glimpse the amazing ship that Henry had described the night before.

"Hyde has been more," Henry paused as the two doctors continued their conversation, "co-operative, I suppose, of late. However the fact remains that he is more a villain than a hero and-"

"Who's Hyde?" Asked Quincey from the window, beginning to take an interest in the conversation as he heard a name he vaguely recognised. "Another member of your team?"

Henry didn't speak for a moment, casting a glance at Steward who nodded warily. "Yes…" he said, reflectively. "Of sorts, at least."

"Will I meet him on the Nautilus?" The young boy asked inquisitively.

"I hope to God not," Jekyll stated sharply, then, noticing the look of shock and surprise on Quincey's face at his outburst, spoke more softly, "He's not the most pleasant person you'll ever meet." Jekyll tried to block out the string of curses that echoed about his head. _Where_ Edward learnt such language was beyond him. Since gaining his alter ego Jekyll certainly had gained a wider range of vocabulary.

"Oh," Quincey's features relaxed for a moment, before rearranging into a sharp look of distaste. "Will Mr Grey be there?"

Henry smiled. "No," he informed the boy, "nor will you ever see him again." He watched as Quincey nodded and turned back towards the window.

* * *

The ship was a hive of activity as Mina strode down the long hallways towards the dining room. She had decided to come down earlier than usual as to speak with Nemo in private. What she hadn't expected to find was half a dozen of Nemo's men laying the table with what looked like more than the average breakfast.

Glancing down the adjacent corridor for a sign of Nemo and finding none, she walked around the table, counting the places that had been set. Seven. There shouldn't be seven. There should be three- five if Jekyll and Skinner were back. Unless they had brought a guest. Two guests, she corrected herself. It seemed like her talk with the Captain would have to wait.

Quick footsteps entered the room, freezing at the door. Mina looked up into the face of Special Agent Tom Sawyer who was staring back like a deer caught in the headlights of Nemo's automobile. It was when she looked down at what he was holding, that she decided that Nemo definitely knew of Quincey's existence. Not only Nemo, she mused as her heartbeat quickened, but Tom too.

Tom was holding a rather large sponge cake with multiple layers, each held together with jam and cream. Yet this wasn't what made Mina so confident with her decision.

It was the blue icing that was glaring up at her. The icing that specifically read, _'Happy Birthday Quincey'_.

Mina had always thought that she was more dignified than to let her jaw drop open, so that she resembled one of the various types of fish that Nemo's chef regularly chopped up and served on a platter. Nevertheless, she found herself in that very state when Sawyer stuttered, "I hope you don't mind us feeding your son cake for breakfast."

She stared in shock as he made his way across to the table, carefully depositing the cake on the centre of the table before withdrawing a box of matches from his pocket and lighting each candle. Not once did she speak, at least, until the cry went up from outside, "Doctor Jekyll and Mr Skinner have returned!"

Mina let out a bewildered, "What?" as Sawyer ushered her out of the dining room and towards the hatch where they were met by Nemo.

Outside, the carriage had pulled up and the driver was opening the door to let Jekyll and Skinner out. This would have been normal if they hadn't been followed by her long time friend and advisor, John Steward. And then, finally, everything struck her.

Not only did Nemo know of Quincey's existence, but the whole League and, now, the crew of the Nautilus as well. They also knew that today was her son's birthday. And they had deducted that a collection of these and other facts had left her yearning for London and her son.

They had _noticed_, she thought. And as she watched in total shock as her son climbed out of the carriage she realised that they had _acted_ upon their observations. They had planned and plotted this massive ruse behind her back and she hadn't suspected a thing.

Had it been under any other circumstances, she would have been angry- outraged- at her team members scheming behind her back. But this was different. These were her _friends_ who had noticed something was amiss and had endeavoured to fix it, even if it required tracking down Quincey Harker and bringing him to her.

Nemo stepped forward as the young man stepped from the carriage. "Captain Nemo of the Nautilus, Master Harker. It is an honour to finally meet you," Nemo introduced himself with a short bow, which Quincey returned.

Tom took a few quick paces forward and stuck out his hand, which Quincey shook firmly. "Special Agent, Tom Sawyer of the American Secret Service. But we don't hold much by the way of titles here. Tom's just fine." Tom grinned down at the boy who was staring up at him in admiration. "It's good to finally meet you."

Quincey uttered a polite, yet vague reply as his eyes were drawn to the one person he had been longing to see for months. He took six steps forward, until he was standing directly in front of his mother. Neither spoke for what seemed like the longest moment, but in reality was a split second.

"Quincey…" Mina's voice, cracking with emotion, broke through the silence. And with that word she opened her arms and clutched her child to her, and her to him, rocking gently in each others arms.

"Quincey," Mina murmured again, into his ear. "Why…? You shouldn't…. How…? It's not safe!" Unanswered questions and fear flooded her mind and tried to break through her lips, failing as Quincey spoke to her for the first time in months.

"Mum, everything's alright. They're your friends. They won't hurt me." He drew away slightly, looking her in the eye. Even at eleven years of age, he could _see_ the unvoiced fear that lay there. He pulled close again, "And neither will you. I trust you, Mum."

And they basked in uninterrupted silence for a few brief moments, before the enormity of what Quincey had implied set in. "Quincey," she whispered, tensing instantaneously, "how?"

The boy smiled into his mother's shoulder. "I grew up hearing the stories of Count Dracula and how you fought him. It was easy to work out from there." He grinned, cheekily. "You _did_ give me a good background knowledge to work from, you know."

Mina didn't say any more. There was no need. Quincey Harker knew about her curse and accepted her as his mother all the same.

As they settled down to breakfast, complete with birthday cake, Mina looked at her family. She had gone from an orphan to having a husband and son. She had gained a family in the men who had so loyally hunted Dracula with her. And here again, she realised, she had been given a family in the men who had been thrust into her path to defeat another terrible evil.

Yes, she decided, as she looked across the table at her son. Life was good.

**A.N. **_And that's it folks! I can't believe I've finally finished! There were so many problems with this chapter and I'm not totally convinced that I've got them all fixed. But I've done all I can for now. This fic will be revamped at a later date, but for now, finito!_

_I'm aware this is not my best piece of writing but I've kept at it, solely because your reviews always make me smile and give me inspiration._

_So thanks to you, the reader! And I hope you enjoyed this fic!_

_**Sweetdeath04**_


End file.
